


Various NSFW HunterXHunter One-Shots (With O.C's)

by Lati_Oni



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood Kink, F/M, First Time, Hook-Up, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lati_Oni/pseuds/Lati_Oni
Summary: A collection of NSFW bits from me and a friends whole RP/Fanfiction
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Character(s), Illumi Zoldyck/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Usashiro & Hisoka - Hunters Exam - “Screw the Exam”

**Author's Note:**

> Rough sex, hookup/fling, public sex kinda, some blood.
> 
> Our party is cuffed together wrist and ankle for the challenge in the Prison Tower portion of the Hunters Exam. Illumi to Kore, and Hisoka to Usashiro. Illumi, having accidentally knocked the power generator the puzzles relied on, landed the party in rooms filled with darkness, the torches providing little light. The rest of the exam should be easy, instead, they’re trapped in a puzzle room with many locks to pick. Kore and Illumi choose to sit and unlock them all, while Hisoka and Usashiro have other plans...

Hisoka led Usashiro off to a dark corner of the room. He had a mischievous idea forming in his head. He certainly hoped Illumi wouldn’t mind him _playing_ for a little. Well, not that he cared, he can’t resist a little fun with the darkness as his cover.  
  
"I can show you some tricks if you're bored, darling" he winked.

Usashiro was waiting for this moment. She was prepared. She had nabbed Hisoka's cards from his pocket a long while back and she planned to get her teasing revenge. She hid a card with some sleight of hand, and cupped his face, "oh really?" She smirked 

She pulled him close but then pulled out the card between their faces "I’ve been practicing mine hehe~"

Hisoka felt like he might implode "How did you...?" He took the cards from her using Bungee Gum and held several up in the air. "Now it’s my turn," he said, trying to go for a smooth recovery.

Usashiro giggled and pressed up against him as she tried to fetch the cards. "Awhh, I can't reach..." she reached in his shirt and grabbed another.

"Good thing I keep spares~" she snickered, waving it out of reach.

Hisoka cocked his eyebrow up, pushing her near flush to the stone wall. A smirk spread across his features, “Well aren’t you a budding Magician~” he teased

"How about I show you a different kind of magic~" he purred in her ear, reaching out for the card she had taken.

Usashiro reacted quick, while yes, they were cuffed together on one side, she was still able to quickly kick one leg up to easily knock the card from his finger and back into her other hand. What she didn’t anticipate however was Hisoka grabbing her leg with a strong grip and pinning it to the wall, leaving her terribly vulnerable.  
  
“My...aren't you flexible~” he purred, his eyes traveling down her spread leg, resting on the thin fabric of her shorts which left little to the imagination, before flicking back up to her eyes.

She was so surprised she dropped the card, letting it flutter to the ground.

“Hmm? Cat got your tongue?” He smirked, he closed the gap between them, pressing himself up against her with a soft groan. The closeness made him shiver, grinding teasingly against the thin fabric.  
  
Usashiro bit her lip, he was hard, and with each roll of his hips, her judgment blurred a little more. She wanted nothing more to just give in but she just wanted one more little laugh. With another sleight of hand, she pulled out his waistband and slipped out one last card with a pleased smirk.

“No, I was just trying to remember where I hid the last card~” she teased.

Her smirk pushed him over the edge and Hisoka kissed her roughly, giving a low growl as he did so. She may have won here, but he planned to have the last laugh. His body pressed hard against hers, offering little wiggle room as her leg slightly rested on his shoulder.

Usashiro immediately melted into his kiss, she wished she could feel him up with both hands, but settled for running greedy fingers through his hair and trailing them down the back of his neck.

Usa’s eagerness deeply excited Hisoka, he continued to roughly grind against her as he kissed her. God, why had he waited so long? She was so powerful it made him giddy just thinking about it. He wanted to break her…

Her tongue wove deep in his mouth, just like she thought he tasted like bubblegum. She could feel him through her thin shorts and the friction made her squirm. She moaned his name quietly against his lips when she had a chance between fevered exchanges. She nearly chuckled to herself, the hunter exam is the last place she expected to have a fling. Yet here she was.

Hisoka laced his tongue with hers and gripped her ass with his cuffed hand. He wanted her so bad... Screw the exam... He needed to take her... He looped a finger under her shorts and panties and pulled them to the side without a second thought

He tugged his shirt off, leaving it dangling around their cuffed side. The dim light just barely illuminating his muscular midriff. He grabbed her waist and broke the kiss. 

"You want me, don't you...?" He moaned by her ear.

Usashiro just barely choked out a yes, staring intently at his body. Her hand felt him up slowly on instinct, he really did have a perfect body. "P-please.." 

Suddenly she felt shy, remembering the others, "but what if they hear..?" She whispered sheepishly, looking into the darkness of the other side of the room.

Hisoka pinned her more firmly, "Let them hear..." He growled, sticking a finger deep inside her. "You're already so wet... Poor desperate girl..." He thrust his fingers at a decent pace.

Usashiro moaned into the crook of Hisoka's neck, cursing softly as he twisted his fingers inside her. She did her best to stifle her moans so the others wouldn’t hear. Once his pace grew faster she bit down. muffling her moans.

Hisoka grunted as she bit him, removing his hand and pulling his cock out. His yellow eyes flickered dangerously, and he sucked on the fingers that were once inside her. He moaned as he did so, teasingly making her watch. “Delicious~” he purred. He stroked himself loosely a few times, already achingly hard. “Mmm..look what you did to me” he added, pressing the tip to her folds.

“It’s not often I’m this excited..” he teasingly sunk the tip inside her a few times, but not pressing all the way in, making Usashiro softly whine. Her little noises made him throb, and he bit his lip. “I’m in a giving mood..so, I’ll reward you~”

"I’m gonna fuck you so hard the wall cracks~  ♡”

Usashiro audibly exhaled when she looked into his eyes. She didn't doubt a word he said. "I’m all yours..." she breathed, her eyes flickered down then up with a smirk.

  
  


Hisoka plunged into her, moaning deeply as he did so. She felt absolutely divine, he thrust hard into her, wishing he could turn her around. The damn shackles kept him from doing so.

Usashiro's modesty left the building, she moaned like crazy into his chest. Her leg bounced on his shoulder with each thrust and she struggled on her toes to give him a better angle.

Hisoka seemed to love it when she grew more vocal. He pounded harder, gripping her thigh and moaning back "Oh yesss... That's a good girl... I want to hear you scream..." He dug his nails into her, sliding his hand up to grip her tits through her skimpy shirt.

Usashiro obliged him, growing louder. She called his name needily with each hard snap of his hips She would do anything for him right now she had never felt this good. Her body melted as he fondled her breasts. It’s been some time since her last rodeo and he was gonna make it hard to want anyone else from now on.

Hisoka moaned lavishly, "Oh yes... Sing for me, dirty girl..." He pounded her so hard, the wall began shaking, the stone surface crumbling slightly with each dangerous jostle.

She felt the wall give slightly behind her, and she felt her inevitable release start to creep in. "Oh p-please Hisoka I'm so close!! R-ruin me..p-please" she begged, her lower half threatened to give as he handled her so brutally. Her more dirty mouth started to flex its use, a string of lewd begging tumbling from her lips to spur him on more.

Hisoka grunted, "Oh I'll ruin you alright... Dirty slut..." He thrust harder and cracked the wall in half, cumming hard as he did so. He moaned loudly and gripped her tightly, feeling her walls close around him and squeeze every drop from him.

Usashiro bit down on his shoulder, her legs shaking like crazy as she rode it out. She felt him fill her up and she gave a low moan into the small teeth shaped wound she made on his shoulder. Some blood blossomed upon the white shirt, a tiny hole munched into the fabric.

Hisoka patted her hair, breathing heavily. "Good girl," he told her, holding her a little while after. Her legs looked like they would collapse if he let her down..


	2. Usashiro & Hisoka - Hunters Exam - “The Waterfall”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Zevil Island, Usashiro intended to make base at the waterfall in the center of the island. Finding Hisoka first, she challenged him to race her. She kept her lead till the end, where Hisoka caught her at the last second. Tumbling quite literally into the waterfall’s shore, Hisoka seeks to claim his prize.

The pair tumbled and rolled together, all the way to the edge of the water. Usashiro was laughing gleefully, "awhh you got me, I was close tho hehe" she grinned, she was mostly glad they had made it to the waterfall, the air smelt nice from the running water. On top of that, the waterfall made a natural sound barrier around them.

Hisoka pinned her to the ground and kissed her deeply. "Now you're mine" he growled in her ear, his breath still ragged from the chase.

"oh no, whatever will I do~”

“Submit to me?" He suggested, kissing her again and pressing his knee between her legs. He was glad for the noise cover the waterfall would provide. His mind already flooded with all the things he could do to her alone like this, not held back by those damn cuffs from before.

Usashiro moaned softly against his lips, "well, you did do such a nice job chasing me..." she ground up against his knee. "I suppose I can do that"

Hisoka blushed and bit her lip, tugging at her shorts and clawing her midriff. He breathed heavily into her ear, then kissed her neck, giving it suck as he did. "It's not a request... You're mine now"

He yanked her onto her stomach and pulled her shorts down, exposing her from behind. He smacked her ass, leaving a bright handprint as he shimmied his pants down. "I'm gonna make sure you can't walk this time" he growled.

The slap made her mewl, popping her ass out to him and giving a teasing wiggle. "I'd like to see you try" she gripped at the sand underneath her fingertips.

He grinned wickedly and smacked her other cheek, leaving a bigger print this time. He did this a few more times, watching her folds begin to glisten as she grew more and more excited. He slipped his fingers into the wetness, moaning as he felt the slick heat. 

Growing impatient, he rubbed himself a few times with his free hand and shoved into her, his mouth slacking slightly as a deep moan erupted from his throat. 

He sunk deeper than he had when they were shackled together which made her eyes roll back in her head. "Ohhh f-fuckmmmm" her voice slurred with pleasure as he entered her.

Hisoka moaned again, digging his hands into her hips as he fucked her hard and fast. "Dirty girl... You like it rough..." He slapped her ass again as he was fucking her. Every whine that escaped her lips as he did so edged him closer and closer. He smirked as she tried to match his brutal pace, she pressed her ass up to him in time.

The deepness almost made her nauseous, but the feeling was oh so good she couldn’t stop, "Y-yes..please...I love it.." she groaned

A little bloodlust kicked in, and his strikes hit much harder than before. Some spots swelling immediately, but that only turned her on more as she begged for it again and again." I'm gonna fill you up, little slut" he said as he destroyed her inside and out.

Her speech started to muddle into a string of begging and screaming his name, the waterfall dulled her desperate cries as she could feel herself being pushed into the ground. She could barely hold herself up, she rested on her forearms to see if she can withstand his strength. Her muscles ached several ways, his bruising pace absolutely sending her into orbit. Her orgasm hit as hard as the waterfall, feeling like it washed over her body in a brutal wave.

Hisoka felt the same sensation, muttering a string of swears as he filled her up. His body shook at the intensity as he emptied every last drop deep inside her. “A-ah...darling..”

Her insides were definitely bruised after this one. Well so were her outsides. When he pulled out she slowly rolled over to reveal the body shaped imprint on the sand. 

"Wonder if someone will see this and wonder" she laughed at the large breast sized dips in the indentations.


End file.
